1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack, particularly, a battery pack including a plurality of secondary batteries.
2. Description of Related Art
A demand for increasing capacity of secondary batteries is increasing in the market with the rapid development in the electronic, communication and computer industries.
In order to increase the capacity, it is possible to increase the size of the secondary batteries or include a plurality of secondary batteries in one pack. However, increasing the size of the secondary batteries may cause a problem in terms of safety. Therefore, various studies have been conducted to include a plurality of secondary batteries in one battery pack and improve performance of the battery pack.